


Harvesting Perfection

by MsVonB82



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsVonB82/pseuds/MsVonB82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes perfection comes in small packages. Stiles is about to find that out the hard way with the unfortunate guidance of Peter Hale, much to the chagrin of his father and to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suicidal Resolutions

Chapter 1: Suicidal Resolutions

Everywhere is still   
everything is restless in my heart   
i hate the way this feels   
suddenly i'm scared to be apart   
***   
Stiles ran quickly through the brush. He knew where his legs had to carry him before Derek and the rest of the pack could find out about his plan.   
***

the days are dark when you're not around   
the air is getting hard to breathe   
i wish that you would just put me down   
i wish that i could go to sleep  
***   
Falling over a broken tree stump, Stiles hands made contact with a jagged rock. He quickly gathered himself up and began to run again. He could feel the adrenaline pumping inside of him and knew that this was the only choice.   
***

i should let you go   
tell myself the things   
i need to hear   
but my brain is wired wrong   
that's why i'm loving you when you're not here   
feels like i drown in your every word   
and every breath that's in between   
somehow you got me where it really hurts   
it's killing every part of me   
***  
Spotting the edge of the cliff, Stiles stopped and turned. He could see the alpha female racing across the forest. Breaking branches in her wake. He took a breath and pulled his hoodie sleeve down just a tickle farther. He didn’t stop the blood running from the cut in his hand.  
***

loving you is suicide   
i don't know if should I go or should i stay   
i'm trying to keep myself alive   
knowing there's a chance it'll all be too late   
but i heard you say you love me   
that's the part i can't forget   
and i wish that you come save me   
boy cos i'm standing over the edge   
***  
“Oh, how cute. You waited for me.” The alpha said as she slowed to a more stalking pace.   
Stiles glared at her. He would not give her the satisfaction of even taunting her.   
“I want to hear you say it.” She snarled showing her fangs  
Stiles looked at her fearlessly and grinned. He could see that it bothered her that he wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t here because she chased him. And he was going to let her know that.   
“I’m his.” Stiles whispered closing his eyes.   
***

loving you is suicide   
and my world's about to break   
and i... had as much as i can take   
and love is a long way down   
***  
Stiles could hear her as she jumped forward towards him. He felt as her teeth sunk down into his neck and shoulder. It was pretty fucking painful. He wrapped his left arm around her neck to secure her body to his and lifted his right arm up just enough to stab the Alpha through her chest. Stiles pushed his body back with all the strength he had left and felt himself fall off the cliff with the alpha hanging on to him.  
***  
loving you is suicide   
and it's getting harder everyday   
i'm tryna to keep myself alive   
knowing there's a chance it's all too late   
and i'm way past every moment   
but i'm still determined to fight   
and i know it's taking all my strength   
to keep emotions alive   
loving you is suicide  
***  
“Stiles!”


	2. Chapter 2: Family Connections (3 weeks earlier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning conversations, can be good. Yeah, right.

“God, I love hot showers!” Stiles exclaimed climbing out of his shower.   
Reaching for his towel, Stiles dried himself off quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way into his bedroom. 

“Ah!” Stiles jumped dropping the towel in the process, “What the hell?!”

“Cover up.” Derek growled out before turning away from a now naked Stiles and back to removing his shoes. 

“Do you ever sleep at your own house?” Stiles said lifting the towel and walking towards the dresser. 

“You try sleeping in the same house as Isaac and Boyd. They sound like chainsaws.” Derek said starting to lift his shirt over his head. 

“So, you can’t go sleep at Scotts?” Stiles whine pulling out a pair of boxers. 

“No. His mom always wants to talk and you’re leaving for school.” Derek stated.

“I don’t know why I’m having this conversation. Just make the bed when you get out sourwolf.” Stiles say getting all his clothes and starting to walk back into the bathroom. 

Derek ignores him and starts to unbutton his jeans. Stiles can’t help but let his eyes do a quick glance in the mirror before he walks completely in the bathroom and shutting the door. Derek was built better than any man he ever, um, handled himself too and well he kind of enjoyed the fact that 4 out of 7 mornings he ended up in his bed. Stiles just wished that sometimes he was in it. He could only imagine what it would be like for Derek's arms to be around him. For his chiseled chest to be sweaty against Stiles smaller one. No, shake it off. Derek was never going to know this. Stiles would die before Derek ever found that Stiles thought like that. Stiles reached down and began pulling up his pants rubbing a palm accidentally against a semi-hard erection.

“Stiles” Derek whispered from outside the door.

“What?” Stiles huffed

“Your dad’s knocking.” Derek said opening the door and walking into the bathroom with him. 

“Oh dear god….Yeah dad!” Stiles yelled loudly and glared at Derek. Derek glared back. 

“Stiles hurry up. You know you are going to be late. You don’t have your jeep and Melissa is dropping Scott off. So I have to drop you off before my meeting.” The sheriff yelled into the room

“Son of a—“ Stiles started as Derek threw what clothes not on his body at him and pushed him back into the room. 

It took Stiles all of 5 minutes to be fully dressed and have all of his school items. Derek of course was nice in comfy in his boxer briefs in Stiles bed trying his hardest to ignore the teen prior to him running from the room. 

Stiles barreled down the stairs towards his dad who was waiting with a small microwavable sandwich and a soda. They hurried out the door and went off to school. The sheriff dropped Stiles off without a single problem and drove back home. 

His guest was standing on the front porch. Walking on the porch, the sheriff nodded to his friend and opened the front door. This woke up a not fully asleep yet Derek. Derek was surprised to smell wolf coming into the Stilinski household. He sat up slowly in Stiles bed and tried his best to calm his heartbeat and breathing. Derek focused on the conversation below him. 

“So, John are you making coffee this morning… I hope it’s the good stuff and not Folgers?” The guest asked. 

“Have you ever known me to make Folgers?” John chuckled as he walked towards the sink. 

“Yes. When you’re playing Sheriff.” The guest laughed making a sound that sounded as if he was pulling out his chair. 

“Playing Sheriff. Peter, I am sheriff. If I wasn’t you would be sitting in jail right now for killing a nurse.” John replied.   
“I could be sitting in jail for worse.” Peter replied. 

“Yeah. Like biting Scott McCall, by the way.” John countered. 

“Low blow. I was feral.” Peter said

“Lydia?” John asked

“Feral.” Peter answered

“Is that your answer for everything?” John asked. 

“What’s yours?” Peter replied

“What is that supposed to mean?” John asked. 

“I can’t even smell you. Are you still taking those pills?” Peter asked. 

“Don’t start.” John said getting cups out of the cabinet. 

“I’m just saying it’s not fair that Derek is running around here as a new alpha when ---“ Peter

“I said don’t.” John interrupted

“Fine, but sooner or later he’s going to figure out why Stiles bothers the hell out of him so much.” Peter replies. 

“Drink your damn coffee.” John said sitting the mug down

“Jenna would be so upset if she could see this.” Peter muttered

“Oh and Jenna wouldn’t be upset that YOU offered Stiles the bite.” John snarled when Peter looked nervous, “Yeah, I know about that too jerk.”

“Well, someone had too.” Peter replied

“Yeah well you can’t change him if you wanted to.” John said

“Not now, but imagine if he took it.” Peter said leaning over the table

“You’d be dead. It doesn’t matter if you are my best friend Peter. He’s my son and well there is not enough magic in those pills to stop my wolf from ripping you apart had you touched him.” John said calming the feelings inside as his wolf began to rise.

“Hmmm. I see he’s still there after all.” Peter said standing up. 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Peter.” John warned

“Like what? Tell Stiles the truth about his family and the Hale family. Or the reason why Derek always finds his way to his bed.” Peter says watching John eyebrows rise. 

“Excuse me.” John says

“What…you can’t smell him? Derek. All. Over. Stiles. Probably sleeps with him on the regular too. I wonder if they had sex yet.” Peter smirks turning his back and walks out knowing that Derek heard him. 

Derek hears the front door open as footsteps hit the stairs running. Derek is grabbing his belongings and dashing out the window as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is supposed to sound tired and not his normally grumpy self - just as an FYI. He will go back to regular sourwolf in later chapters.


	3. Smug Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta Love Peter...lol

Derek raced across the lawn with his clothes in hand. Growling softly as a sock flew out of his grip and past him and into a neighbors yard. He could see his Camaro not 70 feet away. He was going to get in, get to Stiles and yell at him for not telling him that his dad was a fucking wolf!

As Derek got close to the car, he stopped suddenly almost falling over himself. Leaning against the hood of his car was his uncle. 

"Get.Off." Derek growled menacingly eyes flashing.

Lifting himself off the hood, Peter grinned and opened the passenger side door to Derek's car as Derek pulled his jeans up over his hips. Derek dropped his shoes and shirt on the passenger sheet and began to walk to the drivers side. He could feel Peter's eyes boring into his skin much to his distain. 

"What?!" Derek yelled. 

"Don't." Peter stated firmly

"Don't what." Derek replied as he wrenched open his drivers door. 

"Don't drive off and go tell Stiles that his father is a werewolf." Peter said. 

"He-He doesn't know." Derek stumbles.

"Nope. And neither did you." Peter says smirking. 

"When did he turn?" Derek ask gripping the door. 

"He didn't." Peter says smile growing

"What?" Derek asks

"How does that incessant song that Stiles sing go? Oh yes, he was born that way." Peter says smile showing a hint of fang

"That..." Derek says

"Like I said. Don't." Peter said smile decreasing just a bit.

"I'm alpha." Derek said reassuring himself 

"It doesn't really matter does it. John is Stiles father and he never told him so it's not your job to tell him." Peter growled

"Get away from my car." Derek said eyes flashing red

"If you do this-" Peter says

"He's m-" Derek stops

"He's what?" Peter asks smiling

"He's my pack." Derek corrects himself not knowing why his wolf suddenly feels like it is trying to claw its way out of his skin. 

Derek watches as Peter lowers he head slightly and steps back away from the car. He knew something was wrong then. Peter never willingly submits. Not even when he was dying. 

"Call an emergency pack meeting and meet me at the house, _alpha_." Peter says head lowered

"For what?" Derek asks

"Bring your entire pack and you'll find out." Peter says walking away quickly before Derek could asks any questions. 

Derek climbs into his car and grips the steering wheel tightly. Breathing out slowly, he jams the key into the ignition and starts the car. He pulls out of from the curb quickly and heads off towards the school. 

Peter stands and watches from the end of the block as Derek heads west toward the high school. He listens as footsteps walks up behind him. 

"You know you can really be a smug bastard when you want to be." John says from behind him. 

"Yes I can. However, my nephew is on his way to get your son and his little ragtag group of betas. Want to join me introducing him a lesson in minding his own business." Peter says smiling.

"While letting my son know I've been lying." John supplied. 

"Well you did say I was a smug bastard." Peter said turning and facing John. 

"You owe me a really good Scotch." John says walking back towards the house with Peter following. 

"Single or Double Malt." Peter smirks

"Get in the damn car!" John yells


	4. Hard Schooled Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gathering wolves is a hard job.

Derek sat deathly still in his drivers seat. The "Beacon Hills High School" sign taunting him as he stared at it. He had never been this indecisive in all his life. A part of him wanted to climb out of the car and rip Stiles from whatever class he was sitting in and inform him that his father was a freaking werewolf, while a larger part of him just wanted to hug him. _Hug him_. Where the--

Okay, it was time to get the hell out of the car. He was losing his mind. Peter must have spiked the air filter in his car or something because Derek Hale does not give anyone a hug.

Taking a long breath, Derek climbed out of the car. As soon as he did. He regretted it. Because who does he see--Isaac.

"What's wrong?" Isaac says rushing as fast as he can towards Derek.

"Nothing." Derek says.

Isaac stops suddenly, eyes wide. Derek stares at him.

"You...You just lied." Isaac stutters

"I...I did not lie. I just...I meant...we have an emergency and I don't know if it is nothing, so it is something, but not nothing nothing. Goddammit. Go get stiles!" Derek finally yells after stumbling.

"Did you just ramble?" Isaac asks standing in shock.

Derek growls eyes glowing red. Jumping, Isaac runs back towards the entrance of the school. Watching Isaac run made Derek feel a little better. He could still control something. Closing his eyes he leaned back against his car and tried to settle his nerves. He has never felt this unkempt before. He tried feeling his wolf. It was weird. His wolf felt...occupied. As though it was trying to do multiple things. He began to meditate like Laura taught him after the fire. He took a deep breath in through his nose, encouraging his wolf to take in all the smells around it. The wolf seemed to get annoyed with him for trying to interrupt him. Derek's eyes shot open.

That has never happened before. He's always been in touch with his wolf. He's been anchored for 7 years. He's never changed against his will. The only time he ever felt away from his wolf was when Lydia drugged him.

"What the hell is happening now?" Jackson's voice cut through Derek's thoughts.

A growl started to rumble in Derek's throat. He hated how disrespectful Jackson was and it hasn't changed since becoming a wolf.

"Luckily school just started so there aren't any test or I wouldn't be doing this." Lydia said following closely behind.

Derek's wolf started to pull to the surface. Derek begin to feel really uncomfortable. He shifted how he was standing.

"Isaac said there was an emergency." Scott said with Allison trailing behind him

Derek could feel rather than make the red bleed into his eyes. He tried taking a breath in. _What the hell is going on?_

"Derek?" Erica and Boyd both questioned coming from the side of the building noticing the change in his demeanor.

Derek grit his teeth together as tight as he could.

"Derek." Isaac said flaty

Derek closed his eyes.

"You wanted me." Stiles said.

Derek gasps as his wolf receeded and his knees buckle.

"Derek!" The group yelled and rushing forward.

Derek shakes his head and whispers "home" before losing consciousness.


	5. Alpha, my Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge can be power, but it can also get you killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but write Peter and the Sheriff like this. This is just how they would seem. :-)

Opening his eyes, Derek realizes he is in the passenger seat of his Camaro. He lifts his head up off the cool window. And notices they are clearing the sign to turn off the main road to go towards Hale House.

“It lives.” Erica says from the backseat.

Looking back, he sees Erica and Boyd. Isaac is driving the car. Hands gripping the wheel tightly. Closing his eyes for just a second, he can sense that his wolf is calm and normal. He also realizes he hears Stiles jeep behind the Camaro.

“You got Stiles.” He voiced before he caught himself.

“You told me too.” Isaac said glancing over then back to the road.

“Yeah.” Derek says looking back out the window.

As they pull up to Hale House, they see the sheriff’s car. Isaac pulls to a stop. Derek could feel his wolf start to move.

“Fuck me.” Derek mumbles.

“What?” Boyd says

“Nothing.” Derek says climbing out of the car.

Everyone falls out of their respective vehicles. Well, except for Peter and John. They were sitting on the hood of the Sheriff’s car. Peter smirking as the kids look confused and Derek looked nervous.

“Trouble in paradise, Derek?” Peter asked

“Don’t bait.” John says

Peter laughs.

“Dad?” Stiles questions stepping forward. Only Derek’s faster and and grabs the back of his hoodie keeping him in place.

“So, nephew. Is. He. Pack?” Peter asks punctuating each word with fang showing.

“I told you earlier he was.” Derek confused by the question.

Peter turns to John.  John nods. Peter claps his hands together and whips his trenchcoat off his shoulders. Every wolf shifted keeping their eyes on Peter.  The sheriff slowly stands off the hood and takes off his jacket.

“Dad?” Stiles says again and Derek pulls him closer.

“When Stiles was 2, Laura and Derek came over to play,” The sheriff says laying his Jacket on the hood of the car slowly,” He ran up to Derek as soon as he saw him and hugged him”.  The sheriff turned his back facing the windshield of his car

Peter picked up the story, eyes changing color, “Jenna, that was Stiles mother, said that when he grabbed him Stiles said…”, Peter takes a breath as his teeth elongating, “Mine” a growl erupting from his throat.

“And Derek’s eyes changed from hazel to blue,” The sheriff is leaning over his hood at this point breathing hard, “Laura was standing behind Derek and saw when Derek said yours that Styles eyes changed too from blue to hazel”.

Peter was fully transformed at this point and growling near John’s feet.

“Derek do something! He’s going to bite my dad.” Stiles yelled

“Oh, he’s not going to bite me Stiles. He’s coming for you.” John says turning around eyes completely red.

A growl ripped from Derek’s throat.

“Protect him and he’s pack. Lose and he’s dead.” John growls turning fully into a wolf as he leaps at Derek.

Derek pushed Stiles away from him as he caught the wolf form of the Sheriff. They tumbled backwards together. A mesh of wolf and man. Growls being heard as rips and slashes echoes from the still wrestling duo.

Suddenly, Stiles feels himself being tackled as he watches a wolf fly over his head.

“Will you get the hell out of the way?!” Jackson yells from on top of Stiles, eyes shining electric blue.

“If you get off me, I can”. Stiles said pushing Jackson away.

They watch as wolf Peter turns back around towards them fangs bared. He leaned down preparing himself to strike only to be stopped by both Scott and Isaac attacking him at the same time from the side. He tosses them around like a ragdolls.  Erica and Boyd jump on him to assist.

Jackson is pulling at Stiles arm, but he can’t move. He is watching Derek and his father fight. His father kicked Derek away and into a tree. The wolf was on him quickly stabbing him with his claws and trying to kill him. Stiles remembered his father’s eyes flashing red. Shit, his dad was an alpha. Stiles yanked his arm from Jackson and took off towards Derek.

As if Derek could sense Stiles coming, he pushed the sheriff off with a kick and slashed a gash across his chest. He took off towards the direction Stiles started running and tackled Stiles towards the closest tree. Derek put his body between him and the tree.

From behind Derek, Stiles could see the blood pooling into Derek’s shirt and the way the muscles in his back where trembling as if he was really scared or really tired. Stiles was betting on the latter. Stiles could hear Derek growling low as his father paced slowly in front of him preparing for an attack. It was obvious by his father stance that he was going to attack Derek too; he could see it in his posture.  Stiles felt rather than saw when his father got ahold of Derek because Derek pushed his body down so that he was on top of Stiles and no claws could get past him. Stiles felt the blood come from Derek’s shoulder and onto his shirt. He knew that Derek had to be bleeding worse than what he could actually see. He tried to think if Derek put up his hands. Stiles lifted up some and Derek barely fought, but he growled. Stiles could see his father back in a crouched position, blood all over his paws and fangs bared. 

Before his dad could strike, Stiles did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and pulled him back. This made Derek humph and growl right after.  Stiles got close to Derek’s ear and whispered, “if he kills you then I going right after as pack, okay”.  Stiles pulled Derek as close to his chest as his could because damn if he wasn’t heavy and closed his eyes.

Stiles had his eyes closed for…well, shit he didn’t know. He only opened them when he heard Peter freaking Hale’s voice, “You can open your eyes now Stiles and let go of my nephew so I can make sure he’s okay.”

“Wha-“ Stiles stammered.

“Your dad went inside. I need to see to Derek’s wounds. John was a little bit more brutal then he needed to be.” Peter said bending down to pick up Derek.

“He almost killed him.” Stiles whispered.

“He…was upset.” Peter said glancing to see how he could pick up Derek without hurting him.

“Would he…?” Stiles asked.

“No. We can hear heart beats.” Peter stated picking up Derek who grumbled

“My dad is a wolf.” Stiles stated to Peter.

“I know.” Peter said carrying Derek bridal style towards the house, Stiles following after him

“He might be an _alpha_.” Stiles said a note of hysteria in his voice

“He is an alpha, Stiles.” Peter confirmed as he slowly climbed the front stairs to not shake Derek.

“I’m not…” Stiles said

“No. You’re human.” Peter confirms opening the door with his toes and walking towards the living room.  A living room filled with injured betas and one human girl in the corner.

“Did my mom know?” Stiles asked watching him lay Derek down.

“Stiles?” Peter made it a question and refusing to turn around

“Did she?” Stiles asked.

“She…she was wolf too.” Peter said opening Derek’s shirt with a huff.

“But…” Stiles said sitting down on the couch near Derek.

“This is a conversation you need to have with your dad.” Peter snaps.

“She died.” Stiles whispered.

“We die, Stiles.” Peter says getting up to go get the first aid kit.

=====

“Get the hell out of the bathroom and go talk to your kid.” Peter snaps snatching the first aid kit from the cabinet after barging into the room.

“Do you mind?” John says from the tub his sitting on.

“Yeah, I do. Your pup just asked me about you and Jenna. I’m not supposed to be answering questions. You are. Oh and thanks for almost killing Derek.” Peter snaps.

“It was your idea for me to teach him to mind his own business.” John smirks.

“Teach him, not fucking maim him.” Peter growls.

“He’s-“, John starts but stops when Peter’s eyes glow amber, “fine. I’m coming.”

Peter turns around and stomps out of the bathroom and back down the hall. Taking a big breath, John stands up and looks at himself in the mirror. He rinsed most of all of Derek’s blood off of him. He put on a pair of extra pants he had in the car. It was interesting to feel his wolf stretching again and moving again after so long. Cracking his jaw for the second time because Derek had an awesome left hook, he walked out of the room.

He walked down the hall and could hear as everyone in the room stilled. He wanted to chuckle, but knew that it would be rude. He was an intruder here right now. A challenging alpha. An alpha would in some ways beat and won against their own. There was a lot of confusion going on. He could only help clear it up. Coming into the door way, he cleared his throat. He looked around at the faces. Some of the betas were angry, some confused, and one in particular-heartbroken. His precious boy, who didn’t understand what was about to happen to him and didn’t understand what he and Derek started, was heartbroken. He could acknowledge that he and Peter made them feel this way.  He was an alpha and alpha’s knew how to do things right.

“Before you guys start asking questions, I have two things to say. One, Derek-you should have never ran from me this morning when realized that I knew you were upstairs because it made us take it out on you. And two, I’m sorry, to all of you. Especially you Stiles.” John says.

He walked all the way into the living room and motioned for Scott to move over. Scott actually growled low in his chest when he did it. John grinned.

“I was born wolf. Your mom was born wolf. So we could have a child that was human. We didn’t expect too, but we did and were excited when we did.” John said quickly.

“You knew when I turned didn’t you?” Scott blurted out.

“No. I, uh…”, John said glancing at Peter who nodded, “ I take these pills from a friend that keeps my wolf for the most part docile. That’s why you can’t smell me at the house either.”

“Why’d you hurt him?” Stiles whispered

“He ran.” Peter answered

“What?” Isaac says

“This morning Peter and I met about a few things. Derek was trying to sleep upstairs in Stiles room, which by the way we still need to talk about man to man, and heard our conversation. Peter told me he was upstairs, I went to confront him and he ran out. Peter caught him at the car to talk with him and he left to go tell Stiles at the school that I was a wolf which was not his job. He declared Stiles his pack, which he made no formal claim of Stiles-“ John said being interrupted

“Minus their childhood love.” Peter smirked

“Anyway, so in order for Stiles to be formal pack he had to be either have an offer of being bitten and accept on his own-“ John says being interrupted again

“Which he refused.” Peter chimes in

“Really.” John says

“You love me.” Peter smirks

“Or protected by the…” John fades out

“What was that?” Stiles says

“He still can’t say it. I love this.” Peter laughs.

“I will kill you.” John replies

“You haven’t killed me yet and I have bothered you for 22 years.” Peter laughs

“I can’t do it. Are you sure you wanna be pack?” John asks Stiles

“Oh my god, John!”, Peter yells, “What your father is so incompetent to say is…the reason that Derek so lovingly comes to your room every morning to sleep in your bed and protects your skinny human ass-“

“Hey!” Stiles yells

“Is because his wolf is beginning to recognize and getting comfort from the smell of its chosen mate. He is an alpha now and when he was a beta it didn’t matter as much and he could be anchored off of god knows what, but soon enough you would have either had to have been pack or not or Derek here will be more than just the asshole we all know and love.” Peter rushes out.

“Are you serious?” Erica asks

“Yep.” Peter says smirking

“Is that why he was losing his shit in the parking lot of the school earlier?” Jackson says earning a smack from Lydia

“He what?!” Peter and John say at the same time.

“Yeah, breathing hard, eyes flashing, nails growing. Then Stiles ugly mug shows up and he drops like a ton of breaks and passes the hell out.” Jackson answers.

Peter just looks over at John and shakes his head. John leans his head back on the couch and growls. Derek stirs. He opens his eyes and tries to sit up.

“Stiles, answer this question and if you lie I will ground you till the day I die- How long has Derek been sleeping in your room?” John asks his son praying to God he got the answer he wanted instead of the answer he feared.

“I don’t know why?” Stiles phrases his answer carefully.

“Stiles.” His dad growls out.

“Before I turned into an alpha.” Derek replied, “Why?”

“Did you hear the first part of the conversation?” Peter asks. Derek shakes his head no.

“How often?” John asks carefully trying to will his wolf to calm down.

“I don’t know a couple days a week.” Derek fills in.

“Stiles?” Peter looks at the blush filling in his cheeks.

“About 4.” Stiles says.

John jumps up making everyone nervous and starts pacing. Peter tsks at him. John's wolf is ready to crawl out of John's skin and rip Derek apart. John is aware that Derek is not aware of what is going on, but John is not just a wolf- he's a father. This man has been sleeping in his son's room and he didn't know he was there. Oh, my god there better not have been sex. There better not have been sex. There better not have been sex.

“Stiles, I am going to ask you a question and you have to answer me. Do you understand?” Peter says slowly.

“Okay, but I don’t see what the big deal is.” Stiles says getting uncomfortable.

“In detail, what do you do when he comes over to sleep?” Peter says

“Man, I don’t wanna hear this.” Scott says.

“Shut up.” John snaps.

“I, uh…depends. Sometimes nothing, sometimes we talk, sometimes…” Stile says blushing

“You get aroused.” Peter says feeling in the blanks

“Have you ever acting on it?” John asks. _Because I swear to God, Peter will not stop me from killing him._

“No!” Derek and Stiles yell at the same time.

“By yourself, Stiles. Have you ever, you know, when he was there?” Peter says closing his eyes

Stiles blush deepens. Derek looks away sensing his embarrassment.

“Son of a bitch.” John says punching the wall. _Jenna Stilinski, I blame you for this!_

“John. You’re going to…” Peter fades out.

“Well boys, we have a problem. One that is only going to get worse in the next three weeks.” John says wiping the dry wall off his fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this was originally two chapters put together so that I can just give you the next couple sooner so we can get to the best stuff sooner. I'm trying to edit myself faster. We'll see.
> 
> _____  
> It was brought to my attention by my best friend who reads all my stories before post but not as an official beta and then online because she loves to see the comments that this chapter had an error when it was posted so it was fixed.


	6. Harvesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family truths (finally) can be good to hear, but also can make future choices when they arise hard for everyone.

Hearing and knowing that Stiles was attracted to him was not new to Derek. He could feel it every time he went over to the boy’s room. He did know that sometimes the boy released himself sexually in the bathroom while he was getting ready for school. He couldn’t lie to himself and say that the smell of it was not pleasing to him, but he figured that was just because he hadn’t had any in a while. He didn’t know that was because the smell was directed at or because of him. It felt, good. 

Derek couldn’t think. His wolf was focused on Stiles. It wanted to touch him. To taste him. To lick and…Okay, focus on what the sheriff is saying here.

“Well boys, we have a problem. One that is only going to get worse in the next three weeks.” He says.

“What problem?” Derek asks.

“Stiles mom, my wife Jenna, was a natural mate. I never claimed her. She claimed me.” John replied.

“How’s that a problem for them?” Isaac asks.

“I started hanging around, doing some of the things Derek was doing. _She didn’t, do what my son is doing though_ ”, John empathized, “However, she did things to let me know that I had her interested. When it got close to her 21 birthday, I started having trouble controlling my wolf. It was like he couldn’t focus on anything but her. It wasn’t until the day of her birthday when she decided if she wanted me or not, until my wolf went back to normal.”

“So wait, Derek’s wolf is going nuts because Stiles birthday is coming up.” Isaac says.

Derek watches as Isaac gets this look of concern mix with sadness on his face. It bothers him quite a bit that John, this foreign and quite new to him alpha, has walked into his home and is shaking up his pack like this.

“Pretty much and on the harvest moon at that.” John replys.

“What’s a harvest moon?” Stiles asks

“That is something Peter can teach you about Stiles because he likes that magic crap.” John says shaking his head

“That magic crap has saved your life on more than one occasion.” Peter replied

“Do you have to say something back everytime I talk?” John asks

“Do I have to be the only true friend you have?” Peter asks

“Do I have to be the only person in this room that can tolerate you for more than five minutes?” John retorts

“Touche’” Peter replies getting quiet

“Wow. You two are really friends aren’t you.” Lydia says

“He was the Scott to my Stiles when we were your age.” John says smiling.

“Don’t say that dad.” Stiles says cringing. Scott shaking his head agreeing.

"Can we get back to the point?" Derek growled

"Sorry. Well, in a nut shell. A harvest moon allows for a human born to wolves to be "harvested" for changing. It only happens once in like a couple decades, but it supposedly coupled with magic and makes it where the human can become wolf guaranteed." John says

"So wait, Stiles can become wolf if he wants." Scott says glancing over. 

"And not just wolf either." Peter adds

"Don't." John warns with a growl. Peter nods in submission.

“So what if I don’t want Stiles to claim me?” Derek pipes in.

“I don’t know if you have a choice. Your wolf already went nuts from not sleeping in his room for one day.” John says

“Doesn’t the alpha usually claim a mate, not the other way around.” Derek growls out.

“Yeah, but my son isn’t just anyone. He is the human son of two alphas. One of which is from a line of mates. Hell, his cousin mated before turning completely… but that is something we can talk about another time.” John said catching himself

Derek eyes narrowed. He felt his uncle tense beside him when John started to talk about Stiles cousin.

“Why?” Derek asks

“What?” John replies

“Haven’t we had enough secrets? I’m actually beaten to hell. I’m pretty sure, Stiles is tired as hell and the rest of the pack seem to be confused as all hell. Might as well rip the rest of the metaphorical band aid off while were bleeding, right.” Derek says

John smiles. Derek watches as he prepares his words. He knows that face. Stiles does that face. It is the face where he makes sure he words things to tell the truth without lying, but still leaving some things out.

“You’re right. This is your pack. Since Peter will be helping Stiles-“ John says getting interrupting

“I am.” Peter says shocked

“With how to claim and understanding the harvest moon. I guess there is no harm in telling the truth about my part in changing lives more than it was necessary. ..My wife had a sister named Rebecca. I will be keeping her last name private because it can hurt more than help and well, Rebecca had a son name Jacob that we called Jack. Jack was injured severely in an accident that killed his mother. He lost his memory of the first 8 years of his life. His father had very little to no involvement in his life due to other issues and well, I took it upon myself to arrange for adoption and a magic worker to create memories with a family that is aware of werewolves and other supernatural people.”

“Wow. Is he okay?” Stiles asks instantly concerned.

“Yes. The Whittmore’s treat Jackson quite well actual.” John says smirking as he looks Derek straight in the eyes.

Derek catches Stiles as he passes out in his lap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jackson storyline is not important right now, but will be in a different story. Just wanted to mention it. :-)


	7. Shut Up Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up--fluffy

Stiles stirs on the couch. Opening his eyes slowly, he notices how dim it is in the Hale living room. He sits up from the couch as slow as possible.

“Do you want something to eat?!” Derek yelled from the kitchen

“Where is…What time is it?” Stiles said looking around the now empty living room.

“Seven. Isaac and Peter left about twenty minutes ago to take Scott home. Everyone else left about an hour ago.” Derek said walking in the room with water.

“How long was I out?” Stiles asked

“About three hours. I think Jackson may have developed a complex, but I’m fine with that. He kept stuttering ‘this can’t be happening’ and ‘not Stilinski’”. Derek imitating Jackson while sitting down on the end of the couch.

“So he thinks this is just a fucked up as I do.” Stiles says wiping his hand down his face.

“That’s the most fucked up part?” Derek asked surprised

“Ah, yeah. I can deal with my dad being a werewolf. I can even deal with the prospect of…well, you know. BUT dealing with sharing DNA with Jackson. Uh, nope. I want a refund. I want someone to check on that immediately. I think my dad may have hit his head in your fight. Hell, I’ll even take Erica over Jackson.” Stiles begins to rambles

“Well at least you’re okay.” Derek says leaning back

“Oh, sorry dude. How…how are you doing?” Stiles asks instantly concerned

“I may not be able to control my wolf.” Derek states flatly

“You’re the alpha. You can control it.” Stiles tries to say encouragingly

“I couldn’t this morning.” Derek says closing his eyes

“Then I’ll let you borrow some T-shirts or something. Stiles a-la perfume.” Stiles smirks

“I don’t know if that is going to work.” Derek breathes in through his nose.

“huh.” Stiles mutters

“Nothing Stiles.” Derek says

“No. What do you mean?” Stiles asks

“Don’t worry about it.” Derek says pushing up from the couch, “Let me take you home.”

“Not till you tell me what else was said while I was out.” Stiles said watching Derek’s eyebrows knit together.

“Nothing, Stiles.  Peter just wanted me to tell you he’ll see you tomorrow.” Derek says flatly.

“I’m going to worry sourwolf.” Stiles says watching Derek walk in front of him.

“Go home Stiles.” Derek says glaring softly at him

“You can’t scare me anymore…You like love me or something.” Stiles says standing up and smirking.

“I don’t love you, Stiles.” Derek says sharply

“Yeah, well…you still want to sniff my butt.” Stiles replies as he begins his walk towards the door.

Derek rushes forward and smacks him in the back of the head. “Shut up Stiles”.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter includes song lyrics from Rihanna's Suicide.


End file.
